


【杂烩】爱丽丝夜游仙境

by killinaylwd



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom
Genre: Re-Creation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killinaylwd/pseuds/killinaylwd
Summary: 爱丽丝笑着，又是美妙的一晚。





	【杂烩】爱丽丝夜游仙境

**Author's Note:**

> *2020.05.26

夜半的时候，爱丽丝醒了。她悄悄打开金丝笼的挂锁，抱着兔子翻窗而下，扒开家族住宅后侧的灌木丛，跳进花园角落的一个深洞里。

“你来了！”阿芙洛们和彼得·潘赶紧围上来，同她问好，“白雪公主烤了新鲜的苹果派，正等你呢。”

“就来！”爱丽丝点头，想再多聊几句，兔子却趁她分神挣脱了怀抱。爱丽丝只得匆匆与温迪道别，追着小身影奔跑起来。

爱丽丝一边责斥“你这狼心的兔子！”，一边不忘问躲在草丛里的矮人：“苹果是恶王后赠的那一篮吗？”

热情的地精还没有回答，爱丽丝就跑远了。她追得实在太急，眨眼间已经钻过了花框门，停在了餐桌面前。

“——坐下，别张望了！”低头砸着金蛋的巨人语气凶巴巴的，却不看着她，只给了瞌睡的杰克一脑瓜子，“今天有她三个姐姐的生日宴，灰姑娘请假回家去了。”

“要我说！她这贪病迟早得坏事儿！”贝拉不耐烦地敲着桌子，回头对厨房方向喊话，“她上次还偷拿了小人鱼的水晶鞋！白雪你也不管管！”

“哎呀哎呀，这就又吵开了？爱丽丝才刚来呢。多大一人儿了，也不怕被爱丽丝笑话。”仙女教母打着圆场，替爱丽丝拉开了椅子。

爱丽丝道过谢，提起裙摆在餐桌尽头刚落座，那边窗外紧跟着传来一阵破空声。公主奥杰塔在门口收起翅膀，接上话头：“是啊贝拉，再催、当心苹果派没你的份哦！”

站在面包篮旁的多萝茜闻言嘟起嘴：“你们啊——就知道吓唬人！知道爱丽丝今晚要来，王后才特意托小红帽给白雪捎了苹果，那自然是人人有份的。你说对不对啊，小木偶？”

“不对不对——呜呜鼻子！鼻子！！”被点名的匹诺曹下意识表示否定，直接被木鼻子卡住了接下来要说的话。

“噗哧——”爱丽丝终于忍不住，捂着嘴“吃吃”地笑起来。

这下仿佛打开了某个开关，房内的全员一起哄堂大笑，笑声掀翻了屋顶，也顺带把“矜持”“礼仪”的一切条条框框都抛到了爪哇国去。

又是快乐美妙的一晚。

没有枪林弹雨，没有孤苦伶仃，没有生离死别，只有香喷喷的、热乎乎的天国智慧果盛宴。

「青历墨月二十，爱丽丝家族遭到屠族式围杀。仅有家族长女爱丽丝小姐因离家赴约而幸存。

得知灭族消息后，爱丽丝小姐大受刺激以致精神失常。因其常深夜缩进玩具房自言自语，恍若活在异世，时人称之为“爱丽丝夜游仙境”。」


End file.
